The Chicken and The Loser in Tinfoil
by gibergabber
Summary: Hinata, Tenten, Neji, and strange, impromtu fairytales. What could go wrong with that? And


"Well Tenten, he did warn you." Hinata smirked at me and handed me a towel.

"The dumb bastard picked me up and threw me your pond, Hinata!" I shouted at her. She laughed at me. She laughed! What kind of best friend is she, laughing at me! "Damn it, stop laughing! It's January!"

"At least Hanabi found you before you froze though. Actually, why did she have to find you?! If you were frozen, we'd have until you defrosted to hear your voice!" I looked at her incredulously, before leaning over and wringing out my soaking wet hair all over her, passing the wet onto her. She sputtered a moment before we both burst out laughing.

"Seriously though, he's your cousin! Why can't you talk to him?" I asked, a (in my opinion) adorable pout on my face.

"Because, it never ceases to amaze me how much he turns into a child when he's around you." She stuck her tongue out.

"Psh. Like he's so mature." I waved her off and leaned back on her bed. Mmm, such a comfy, huge bed. I always did like coming to her house. Such a nice bed… I closed my eyes.

"Don't you dare doze off on me young lady! I need to tell you a fairy tale!" I waved my hand at her in a 'continue' fashion, and I heard her settle in to tell me the story. "A years ago, there was a dashing, emotionless prince."

"Hang up, ain't that supposed to be 'a long time ago?'" I asked. She swatted my forehead.

"Nope, it's my story and therefore my rules. Anyways, this prince was without emotion, and sometimes even considered A-sexual. His family didn't know what to do with him. Until he met the princess."

"Ooh! I like princesses!"

"Shut up, Tenten. As I was saying though, the prince met the princess and his whole world was changed. She was unlike any other he'd ever met. Brash, rude, preferring soccer and running to tea parties, she even preferred to wear pants over-"

"Damn it, Hinata, what the hell kind of princess is that?!"

"Shut the hell up Tenten, and quit interrupting! I swear to god! One more interruption and you're sleeping on the floor."

"Yes'm!"

"Anyways, the princess caught the princes' eye. She was the exact opposite of him. While he was cool and reserved, she was hotheaded and outgoing. Where he'd find it appropriate to walk, she'd run a full speed. In short, he'd found the perfect woman. But the prince, who'd been considered A-sexual, didn't know how to talk to women, so he watched the Princess in silence. For about 5 seconds before he went to talk to her."

"Wow Hina, way to take away the romance…" I muttered before cowering under a death glare from my best friend. "Sorry! Last one, I promise! Let me sleep on your bed!" She nodded her head, though her eyes told me it was the absolute last time.

"Okay, so he went to talk to her, but he got tongue tied and ended up calling her hair stupid, which caused an argument, which caused them and the princess's best friend to be kicked out of a store. But it didn't stop there, because the princess's best friend was also the prince's cousin!"

"Say what?! The prince's cousin was the princess's best friend?! What a plot twist!"

"Goddamit Tenten, what did I say!"

"Sorry, please, please, PLEASE don't kill me! I was just impressed by your imagination is al!"

"You're off the hook, I guess, but _only_ because you're so damn cute and I'm your bestest friend ever. Got it?"

"Mhm" I said with teary eyes. Hinata went on.

"So they saw each other a lot because the cousins lived together. But every time the princess and the prince saw each other, they kept getting into more arguments until they were more friends than rivals. And the princess fell just as deeply in love with the prince as he was with her. And then he threw her in a pond and a crappy story about them was made up."

"Oh wow, Hinata! How romantic! Actually, it sounds very familiar… let me think…" Why does it sound familiar? Did I read it in a book? See it in a movie? A play…?

"I hope it sounds familiar-" Hinata started to reply but I cut her off. I _hate_ it when people cut me off in the middle of thinking. Let's see… why is it familiar? Have I done a project, met the people…

"But-"

"Honestly Hinata, I'm trying to think here! Don't be so selfish and shut up!"

"Jesus Christ Tenten, the story's about you! You're the princess and Neji's the prince!"

"No, I don't see it. I mean, you make Neji a prince?! That bastard isn't even a knight in shining armour! He's more of a… Loser in Tin Foil! And me, a princess? Nu uhn. I'm a Damsel Who Doesn't Need Saving." Hinata gave me an incredulous look.

"Tennie, we both know you like him!" She teased and I blushed. She just had to bring that up, didn't she?

"Shuddup, don't say it so loud! What if he hears you?!"

"You like him, yet you called him a Loser in Tinfoil?"

"Because that's what he is!"

"Know what Tenten? I give up. I just… give up. You're oblivious, and there's nothing that can crack that hard skull of yours." She sighed and stood up. Damn right nothing can crack my sku- Hang up!

"Hey! That was rude! You know I'm a sensitive, romantic person!" I protested. She sighed and fixed her skirt.

"Whatever." And her mood suddenly brightened. "Let's go watch a movie! Neji rented _Insidious _2 and I'm dying to see it!"

"Uh, I'll pass. I'd rather just… chill he-" I started to say, but she slapped a hand over my mouth and pulled me off the bed. She took a look at my outfit and nodded before dragging me towards the stairs.

"Wait, Hina! I'm still damp! Let me change first!" I shouted to her.

"No, you're not. You're perfectly dry!" She kept her pulling.

Okay, don't get me wrong. It's not that I have a problem with scary movies! It's just that I… don't… want to… see a movie… with Neji! Yeah! That's it! I don't have a problem with scary movies! Just bastard cousins!

"No, I'm not! I'm soaking wet! I'm going to get a cold! NO! LEMME GO! I DON'T WANNA WATCH A MOVIE! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO BECOME A HERMIT AND LIVE IN THE FOREST AWAY FROM TECHNOLOGY AND- OWWW!"Usual rant from me, but that last part was because a door was slammed in my face.

"What the hell is that racket?!" Shouted a very angry Neji Hyuuga. His eyes fell on me. "Nevermind, it's you. I should've known. What's the problem, don't wanna watch a scary movie?"

"No way! I just… don't wanna watch it with you!"

"Sure. Buck, buck you Chicken." He didn't.

"Am not! I'll watch anything you want to!" I shouted at him. What were we arguing about? What did I just agree to!? And where the hell did Hinata get to! My back up, gone!

"Alright. You go first." He motioned towards the stairs and I froze up. Right! Scary movie!

"On Second thought…"

"Buck up, Chicken." He said to me, before tossing me over his shoulder and starting for the stairs.

"Lemme down you jerk! I don't wanna! Nu uhn! No way! Lemme down! You smell weird!" I shouted, pounding his back the whole way down.

"Hey, you two made it. Alright!" Naruto, Hinata's boyfriend, smiled at us. Hinata's father just ignored us, keeping his eyes trained on the screen. The black screen. I'd love to say that our entrance was new and shocking, but it's actually quite common to be honest. Neji patted my back.

"Had to carry this Chicken before she flew the coop." Neji smirked. He let go of me completely and I screeched as I fell to the floor, landing on my butt. When I stood up, I realized that there was only 3 spots left: My favorite chair and two on the loveseat. Hinata was in the kitchen getting popcorn.

"I'm back!" Hinata said, sitting delicately on the chair and dashing my hope. "Now that all of us are here, let's start." She grinned. Sighing at the tragedy of it all, I plopped into the loveseat, leaving only a little bit of room for Neji. To my surprise, he picked up my legs, sat down, and put my feet on his lap. If anyone else noticed, they didn't comment.

"Let's start this bad boy!" Shouted Naruto, who always had to have the last word. Hinata's father pressed play, and the screen flickered back to life out of its screen saver. He pressed another button and the lights all dimmed.

I can't tell you how, exactly, but somehow, I ended up curled up at Neji's side with my face buried in his shoulder halfway through. He'd wrapped an arm around me at some point too, though I have no idea when. He was also chuckling lightly.

"Aw, is my little chicken scarred?!" He whispered into my ear. I grinned slightly up at him, before catching an eyeful of the screen and burying my head again.

"Nt urs lur as I hab by loubher in tifdskaljd."

"What was that?" Of course my mouth had to be muffled by his shoulder.

"I said, not as long as I have my Loser in Tinfoil to protect me.


End file.
